


Whirlwind

by siennavie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tumble between the brothers.  Consolation porn for readers of Metamorphosis.  This isn't a part of that universe, but there are mild d/s dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexa_dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



> You can blame alexa_dean who called me a TEASE (in caps) for leaving Metamorphosis hanging and wouldn't let up about it. I wrote this shortly after I woke up with no beta so incoherence and lame mistakes should not be unexpected. This totally doesn't compare to the wrongness that alexa_dean cooks up, but I hope you enjoy.

For all that Dean teases Sam for his epic cuddling fetish, long gigantor limbs bracketing and suffocating Dean every morning, its Dean who's wrapped around Sam like an octopus now. One hand clenched in Sam's hair, one arm hooked over Sam's neck, thighs bunched around Sam's waist, and feet locked at the small of Sam's back, trying to keep enough leverage so that his mouth can continue sucking on Sam's.

Sam curses quietly around Dean's fervent kisses and gropes the motel door with desperate hands, trying to connect the tiny ancient key to the tiny ancient lock.

There's finally a loud click as the knob gives in – "thank god" Sam exhales – and they jerk forward – or backwards in Dean's case – stumbling unevenly across the threshold before coming to a brief stop, just enough time for Sam's left foot to clumsily connect with the door and send it shuddering back into its frame. 

The key hits the carpet and Sam's now-free hands reconnect roughly with Dean's ass, the tips of his fingers digging into the crack of too-tightly stretched jeans. Dean pushes backward seeking more pressure, lewdly moaning his pleasure, and more curses skitter across Sam's tongue. They're moving again, in sure, quick strides this time. The world tilts and Dean suddenly finds himself spread out on the rough polyester bedspread, sandwiched unforgivingly between the motel's crappy rock hard mattress and Sam's gloriously stone cut abs. Sam wrestles Dean's hands away from his neck and hair, a few broken strands following Dean's tightly clenched fist, and pushes them into the mattress above Dean's head with a hissed "stay." He doesn't wait one second to see if Dean will obey, he knows that Dean will.

Sam takes no more than a few seconds shucking his jeans and boxers and doing the same to Dean. He grabs the lube from the nightstand, fingers dripping by the time he's kneeling back down between splayed legs. He slaps Dean's hip none-too-gently with his clean hand and commands "Up." Dean growls in response but does as he's told, folding his knees up towards his chest and tilting his ass to give Sam an unobstructed view of his hole. 

Sam swipes wet fingers once over the small opening before sinking two fingers in to the knuckle. Dean hisses and lifts his head to glare at Sam, but crashes back down when those fingers begin pistoning in and out, dragging across his prostate and quickly multiplying to three. Dean's thighs soon start quivering violently without hands to hold them steady, his own still pinned over his head by the power of this unspoken game they play.

Just as Dean's legs are ready to collapse, solid hands clamp down onto his thighs, sliding him roughly up the bedcovers until his hands crash into the iron bedframe. Dean instinctively clutches at the bars and not a second too soon, because Sam doesn't waste time driving forward, huge cock breaching his hole, sharp hipbones slamming against his ass and drilling him nearly headfirst into the wall. He leverages his grip to push back and meet every single one of Sam's thrusts, until Sam snarls and picks up a brutal pace that leaves Dean gasping brokenly and just bracing himself for the ride. He gives in then, lets himself be thoroughly opened and used, allows himself to be pushed, pulled, and molded into whatever Sam needs, Sam gets.

Sam senses the change, eyes opening wide and locking on Dean's as a small whimper escapes his lips. Dean's cock spasms painfully at the sight and they're both coming too soon, heady with this abnormal, unhealthy, and sinful power they wield over one another. Sam jerks a few times before falling forward to snatch Dean's lips in a ferocious kiss, Dean's cock still twitching and spurting gracelessly between their bodies. They're practically glued together by the time they break for air, but they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
